


Of Men and Beasts

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: Set a bit after the Revenge of the Horde, after the rebuilding and reformation of Ishgard, the Warrior of Light has returned from his travels to relax and spend some time with a familiar face.





	Of Men and Beasts

The sun had just began to set, the last few rays of light slowly fading. Outside, the streetlamps began to light up, and the streets themselves slowly began to empty as Ishgardians returned to their homes, hovels, and stations. There were a few squawks from a rowdy chocobo, but aside from that, the coming night grew quiet.

Sadamitsu sat against the window, looking at the city as it calmed down. He sat holding a hot mug of cocoa topped with whipped cream, trying and failing not to get any on his face. 

He had come back to Ishgard to see some old friends, and while he seemed set on staying at Cloud Nine, Sir Aymeric suggested instead, that he stay in one of his many guest rooms. It was the least he could offer, and he was more than glad to have a familiar face around.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, he could see flakes of snow beginning to fall. Even now, with all of his trudging through the Coerthas Highlands, Sadamitsu was still fascinated by snow, as it was rare in the rest of Eorzea and even more so back in Doma. Mesmerized by the steady snowfall, he hadn't even noticed the sound of the door opening.

There was a gentle thud as something fell to the floor. "It's been a while, Sadamitsu." The familiar voice tore him from his daydreams. Without so much as a second glance, he hastily placed his mug aside and ran in for a hug.

"Estinien..." Sadamitsu smiled as he held the other in his tight embrace. He could feel Estinien tense up at the sudden contact, and pulled back sheepishly. "Ah, I'm sorry...it's just....good to see you."

Estinien gave the faintest hint of a smile, before turning back to place his knapsack to the side. "Ser Aymeric invited me in, and while I refused previous gatherings, he mentioned your presence here..." 

Sadamitsu grinned, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wonder if Ser Aymeric didn't just set this up from the very beginning..." 

"With all due respect to the Lord Commander, he sticks his nose where it doth not suit him..." Dark eyes lightened a bit. "However, fault him I cannot...for once." Undoing the straps, he dug deep into the knapsack, producing a crimson book. While still digging into his belongings, he handed it to Sadamitsu. 

It felt soft to the touch, but flipping it over, there was no text on either cover. Cracking it open, he noticed, despite its cover, its pages were yellowed, with faded ink in some parts. The fragrance from its pages was equal parts old and new, which Sadamitsu couldn't help but take a whiff of.

"Suppose that's one way of taking it in..." Estinien stood up just as Sadamitsu buried his nose.

He pulled it back and turned to the title page. /Myths and Beasts of the Far East/. Sadamitsu's eyes lit up as he met the other's. "Where did you find this?"

"Came across a peddler in my travels, was adamant I purchase the tome...had I known we'd meet once more, I would have purchased the others." He walked over and took a seat on the bed, kicking his boots off.

"Thank you..." He brought the book to his chest and dashed over to the windowsill. His hot cocoa had long cooled, so he gulped it down and took his seat on the other side of the bed.

The silence was tense, as neither man directly faced the other. The space between them was noticeably large, so Sadamitsu scooted over closer, flipping through his book until he came upon an illustration. Estinien, from the corner of his eye, noticed the large figure on the page, heavily armored, wielding a large blade. He had hoped it'd be enough to strike a conversation, but Estinien seemed distracted.

When the silence became almost stifling, Sadamitsu clapped the book shut and looked over at the elezen. "Will you be staying long?"

"I'll be staying the night." He turned over onto his side, looking past him. "Ser Aymeric offered me another room as well."

"No other rooms. Stay here with me. There's so much to catch up on, and more than that..." He lay down, golden eyes peering into dark grey ones. "You look exhausted. It's early, but I can only imagine the many sleepless nights you've trudged through."

Estinien closed his eyes. "You've the right of it."

Sadamitsu draped the covers over him, causing him to squirm a little, and as he cracked open the book to start from the beginning, the other fell soundlessly into sleep.

It was Estinien who awoke first. The curtains hadn't been drawn, so the light poured into the room, filling the spaces the dying candles couldn't. It bothered him, but as his eyes grew used to the light, he saw the figure across from him more clearly. 

He remembered the coldness he gave Sadamitsu last night and gritted his teeth. He had hoped their reunion had gone smoother, but he was just so tired, physically, emotionally, mentally. Even spending time with Aymeric had been grating his nerves.

He noticed the book still open on the space between them, Sadamitsu laying on his arm, as if he had fell asleep reading it. Reaching over, he folded the corner of the page, closed it, and placed it on the night table behind him. He scooted over until the gap between them had grown much smaller. Unfurling the covers, he placed them evenly between the two, feeling guilty for having stolen them all.

"Mmh...good morrow, Estinien." Sadamitsu yawned, wrapping the sheets tighter around his body.

"Good morrow, my companion." He froze and shut his eyes, his brow furrowed. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"Aye." Estinien slowly moved closer. "And you?"

Sadamitsu lifted his head slightly, one eye open, searching for his book before spotting it on the night table. "I suppose I did." From underneath the sheets, he blindly searched until he found Estinien's hand and cupped it with both of his.

Estinien opened his eyes, his face relaxing a bit, as he saw bright golden irises staring back at him. It sent a shiver down his spine. He moved his other hand and placed it on top of Sadamitsu's, feeling the rough scales.

This time the silence wasn't as stifling, as tense.

Despite it being no secret to any, the union between Sadamitsu and Estinien was still a complicated, and clumsy one.

Long slender fingers reached out from behind the sheets, and traced down a scaly jawline. The pads of each digit took their time on each ridge, each dip, each jagged edge. Sadamitsu was surprised by the sudden contact, but leaned into his feather-light touches.

"Had I worse vision, I'd mark you for a dragon." Estinien murmured. 

A sudden change of conversation, but not unwelcome. "Well..." Sadamitsu began, his voice even softer, and slightly huskier. "You /have/ tried to kill me on several occasions..." He chastised himself for bringing that up, but he just wanted to keep the conversation going.

"T'would not be far from the truth, then?" He gently pulled Sadamitsu closer, moving his head back just a bit to accommodate his horns.

"Depends on whether that would be a good thing...or not..." He smirked.

Estinien's hands moved in unison to the very tip of his horns, fingertips circling. Despite all their time spent with him, he was fascinated-- and in a much deeper place, still terrified --of Auri features. 

Perhaps it was still too early in the morning, but for better or worse, he was enraptured. Lady Yugiri and Sadamitsu were the only ones he had ever seen, and at a distance, it would seem they would be the offspring of a bond such as Shiva's and Hraesvelgr's. The more he looked, the more he saw in the other. Peeking from parted dark purple lips, he saw teeth sharper than elezens, made more for tearing through steel and bone than eating roasted meat. He saw scales harder than stone framing his face. He saw the burning eyes of a beast past rings of gold. 

Sadamitsu grew nervous at the other's slowing movements. He noticed how Estinien's breath slowed, as dark eyes darted all over him. As close as they were, there was a fear in his heart that Estinien still saw Draconic blood, and even worse hated it, in his features. Were it anyone else, he may have well embraced them, but this was very different.

The fear linked them as well as kept them apart, if only slightly. Estinien noticed Sadamitsu's features warp into distress. "Worry not my companion, the void which clouded my judgement has all but disappeared." Estinien moved his hands away, placing them on his chest, turning onto his back.

"You say that as if it's possible for me /not/ to worry." His voice became almost imperceptibly quiet. He sat up quickly. "You have seen so much and we have clashed steel more times than I can count. He may be gone, but the memories are still there." His form trembled slightly.

Estinien followed, his body tensing as he sat up. "If it bother you so, shall I make my departure?" Estinien's hands under the sheets became fists, before tossing them aside.

Sadamitsu deflated at the loss of his touch. "No...that's not what I meant..." He moved slowly, but fast enough to garner the other's attention, and while Estinien watched from the corner of his eye, Sadamitsu took each of his fists, coaxing them open.

Though Sadamitsu seemed more knowledgable of the two, the idea of this closeness was still a strange and nebulous one. They had both been bestowed the honor and curse of the Azure Dragoon, and with that had shared an eternity's worth of strife and triumph. A camaraderie was inevitable, but this bond was something more than those of warriors.

"T'would seem I've been cornered." Estinien gently squeezed Sadamitsu's hands.

"You are not my prey, and I am not yours." Sadamitsu whispered, bringing up one of his hands, pecking his palm. 

"For the gods to bring us together, I would ask wherefore. A soul such as I, stands only to stain those of whom I hold dear." He scoffed at himself, silently chastising his self-pity, refusing to meet eyes with the other. "But, you've the right of it...men are we, not beasts. Though the memories attempt to convince otherwise, I lay not with an enemy, but with you." 

"Yes but..." Sadamitsu hesitated. "Do you believe yourself?" He turned to the window. He had hoped there was something to focus on, but with the sun so high up, he would more than likely blind himself staring too long.

Estinien tensed up, looking up at Sadamitsu, focusing on the same features that brought him that gnawing fear. Nothing would change, not what he saw, and not what he felt, so easily. Those teeth were still sharp, those eyes still fierce, those scales still rough, however....there was always another way of looking at it. Whenever Sadamitsu smiled, it was never to bare his fangs, but to show the warmth in his heart, the same warmth that radiated in his gaze. 

Estinien cleared his throat, causing Sadamitsu to jump slightly, and direct his gaze back at the other. Estinien looked into his eyes, and he could see the pain of his actions. Gently, he placed a hand on both cheeks, and guided him close, until their noses touched.

He saw tears begin to form, clouding the glow in Sadamitsu's eyes. "Aye, I do." He whispered, before closing the gap completely, his lips pressing gently, but urgently onto Sadamitsu's.

When he pulled back to meet his eyes, he could spot two trails of moisture on either side of his face. Sadamitsu pulled back further and reached to wipe his tears away, but Estinien stopped him, moving to brush them away himself.

It only caused more tears to flow.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." He broke away, pressing his palms into his eyes with an embarrassed smile.

"Tis you who can crunch man's bone with your jaw, larger than I, yet here you sit, akin to a mewling babe..." He laughed quietly, bringing the other back. 

"You're so mean..." He chuckled, this time initiating the kiss.

They spent the rest of the morning going over the gift he had brought him. Sadamitsu recounted the stories and myths of his childhood, as Estinien enjoyed a hot cup of black tea.

As the day moved into afternoon, Ser Aymeric, noticing neither had come down for lunch, went to check up on them. Noiselessly, he opened the door and peeked inside. To his surprise, and delight, he found them sleeping soundly, the covers haphazardly draped over their forms, which were holding each other. 

Turning to the steward that followed him, he whispered. "Just make sure they're both down for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly self-indulgent but i love estinien so much :sob: if anyone cares i might write a part two ;~; i'm also terrible at summaries rip


End file.
